The partnership of this planned RCRE will include: two institutes from a high-income country, Vanderbilt University and the University of South Florida; one institute from a high-middle income country, the Shanghai Municipal Center for Disease Control and Prevention; and three institutes from a low-middle income country, the Vietnam National Institute for Cancer Control (NICC), Hanoi Medical University (HMU), and Hanoi School of Public Health (HSPH). To ensure the successful planning and implementation of all RCRE functions and activities, we have organized a comprehensive center administrative structure, which includes a Planning and Steering Committee (PSC) and an Advisory Committee (AC), along with four cores: an Administration and Coordination (ACC) Core, a Survey Research Support Core, a Biospecimen Processing and Biorepository Core, and a Biostatistics and Informatics Support Core. The PSC, in consultation with the AC, will develop detailed strategies and a coordination plan for the RCRE, which will be implemented by the ACC. This carefully designed center structure will enable us to capitalize on the expertise, existing infrastructures/resources and technologies that all partner and supporting institutes can offer to ensure the successful operation of the RCRE with the following the Specific Aims: (1) To provide effective administrative supports for all functions and activities of the planned RCRE; (2) To complete a needs and research capacity assessment to identify Vietnam's top priorities in NCD research and training; (3) To establish an effective operational model for communication between partner institutes and center investigators; (4) To coordinate research enhancement activities and support research projects; (5) To engage the general community in the RCRE planning and in NCD research; (6) To monitor and evaluate the progress, quality and impact of the RCRE. The communications between partner institutes will be conducted via email, video conferencing, the center website, and in-person meetings. On-site visits to Vanderbilt University and to Shanghai partner and supporting institutes, the in-country workshop, and the two research projects will be coordinated for research enhancement and for establishment of research support cores. Community engagement in the planning and development of the RCRE, defining research priorities, and promoting and supporting NCD research will be sought from governmental and non-governmental agencies, foundations, and from members of social societies. The RCRE program activities and functions will be monitored and evaluated by a pre-determined metrics.